User talk:Bond em7/Archive45
DoMC Job Hey Bond! I've got my char ready, Charles Elliot, now I just need to know how to get him to apply :) . Let me know? ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 22:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Posts I'll be on and off today- I also posted with Patricia in Ash's office :) Echostar 15:53, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Back I'm on for awhile if you want to continue the two rps :) Echostar 18:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey :) Yeah, I noticed that they were doing that and I did think about it for a little while, but in the end I decided that I don't want to continue with Delilah or make any more players or anything. I had fun with it, and it's nothing personal at all, I just don't feel like it would be a good idea for me right now. It's up to you what you want to do with Althea, I'd love to see her continue without Delilah and see how she gets on :D We did kind of hint in their RP that Delilah might want to start something else without Althea. So, yeah, I won't be using Delilah, but you're free to keep Althea :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Well, that's up to you, you're probably right. Sorry if I let you down with it :/ ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:44, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, so was Delilah. Well, as long as you're happy with that, I was worried that you'd wanted me to say I'd keep her. And sure, I'd love to RP! Anyone in mind? I'll let you chose :) :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:55, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Carmen and Melinda sounds good :D Do you wanna pick somewhere and start off? :) ::::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Jaeslya So insistent XD 16:40, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Owl I did see it, and I was a bit confused by it, and therefore not sure how to respond. I was hoping to catch you later to... figure out what your thoughts were on it/what you wanted to see from it? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:30, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Wrong Time? I have no idea how I did that. Actually I do. Too many open tabs. Thank you for catching that. #colormeembarrassed :- Hecate Grimm (talk) 12:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bond! Do you think it'd be allowed to pull off Niall Mason in a Viktor Krum-style scenario, by letting him play for the Bats? I wouldn't ask, but there're limited spaces in the league and I kind of want to get him in there when he graduates. Rhian's removal Why has Rhian been removed from the Committee? I wasn't told about this. 16:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) : I think she would have time for both. Could you add her back on, please? 16:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi :) Yeah, I'd love that. I didn't know that Emily was going to be a student. Well, either Carmen or Kimi would be good, but since Carmen is trying to practice meeting new people maybe her? It's up to you :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 12:40, August 5, 2015 (UTC) RP? Ferlen/Rose? Ferlen/Mary? Gwen/Ace? Other ideas? Echostar 14:48, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Did you still want to do Emily/Patricia? Echostar 19:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I posted on the Clock Tower :) Echostar 19:15, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Report She would. I think she'd feel bad about it... but Faith follows through with what she's going to do. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:39, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP Sure. :) Anyone in mind? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Emily Your post on the Clock Tower. I think my post got lost when another rp started there. Echostar 13:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Other Siblings Been awhile since we've RPed Elle and Aydan. So I started an RP for them. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:31, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Elle Hi! We were wondering if we could ask Elle a few questions about the Hufflepuff team and Quidditch in general for Seeker Weekly? Thanks. 21:46, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :The interviewer isn't an actual character, so could you maybe owl me the answers to the questions? They're: "As a team, what do you think you need to work on most this year, especially after the World Cup?" "Could you tell us a little about each of your teammates' skillsets?" and "Are you planning on pursuing a professional Quidditch career when you graduate? If so, do you have any team in mind?" 23:16, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! 23:29, August 6, 2015 (UTC) RP You up for a Ferlen/Rose rp? Or maybe another Emily/Patricia, with the tour? Echostar 00:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Emily/Patricia I posted with Patricia at the Empty Classroom :) Echostar 17:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Interview Hey Bond! Saw you were ready for an interview, so just wanted to let you know I posted back :) ~ [[User:Colin687|'Colin']] [[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 18:13, August 8, 2015 (UTC) First Game of the Season Heya, Bond! So... the first game for the badgers is coming up and I already took care of all of the reminders for the users who's characters made it into the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team... Just wanted to let you know to post in the locker room and stay sort of on pace with the game, if you can... Thanks! 03:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh my God! Thank you so much! Thanks so much for helping to move those old auditions! Seriously, that's really helped me, and you didn't need to do that! *hugs* ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:22, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::That's still so nice of you though, I really appreciate it :) Well, now that you're done with that and I think I'm done with my bit...do you want to RP with me? :P ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, so many choices xD I really don't know, I'm so bad at choosing people. At some point I wanted to do the career type meeting thing between Kimi and Ash, but we can do that whenever you want. I really don't know. It's totally up to you :) I've just got to go afk for about ten minutes, so you can pick and post if you like and I'll be back soon. :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that's fine, that was what I was aiming for too :) Thanks for the RP. It was nice to get to use Skye properly for the first time, especially with a character and user that I like and already know well :) ::::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 18:00, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Emily & Lily Do you have the 'what happened to their parents' story planned out already? Because if not, I might have an idea :) Echostar 17:03, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'll write the idea out on my wiki and link it to you when it's finished. Feel free to edit. :) Echostar 17:08, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :How far apart in age are Emily and Lily? Echostar 18:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :What year was Lily born in? Echostar 19:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Take another look; any gaps/major pieces missing? Echostar 20:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Wiki gone wild? First the auto refresh for wikia activity dies... and then the colors denoting Bcrat, Admin, etc disappears???? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :I did see the notice. I figured it was just the auto refresh they took away, so when the colors disappeared too, I got even more confused. Emma said she looked too, and that there wasn't anything wrong. So... finger crossed the problem resolves itself. 18:44, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Maite So I've realized I kind of left that interview outstanding... and I think I'm going to put Maite aside for now. I have enough drama going on with my current characters, and I don't need a new one right now. xD So if you'd like to promote Thomas as Head of his department, go ahead. Echostar 02:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) RP? I'm done with VBS! :) Wanna RP? 17:53, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :At the end of the day, yes, there are a few I'm happy to see go home. :P But most of them are great. Anyway... Jac/Renee? Faith/Melinda? Faith/Ash? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:57, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Hey. Turns out two more people tried out for standard positions, but we're full on standard positions and I gave them reserve positions, if that's alright. Nolan and David Boyle. Nolan wanted seeker or chaser and so he's Elle's backup if needed or will fill in for a chaser. And David wanted keeper so he's Kylie's backup. They're both on reserves, if that's alright. Just so you would know. 19:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sure. Any place in mind? :M'kay then...your first post or? : Thanks! Thanks for the message and help, Bond. It's so nice how you always jump in to help people out :) I really don't know what I want to do or how to make anything work though :/ I'm sorry I'm so pathetic and useless. I guess that the empty classroom would be best for the rehearsals, and then the Hall for the play itself - but I'll deal with (/worry about that) when it gets closer. Thanks again, sorry for being annoying and making everyone else do the thing that I was supposed to be planning :/ ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:27, August 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't even know what to say. Just, thank you so so much! :') Thank you. I don't have much more time today, but I'll sort all of that out tomorrow. Thank you so much for all of the help and encouragement. ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 17:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Just wanted to say thanks for finding a better picture :) And for all of the help yesterday. *hugs* xx :) :::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:44, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:VBS I'm back now! I had to hang a whole bunch of decorations afterwards today. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. :) 18:57, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RP Hey Bond, could we rp Jaeslya Knight and Ashlie Tinker my half-vamp? I think it would be interesting to see how the ministry deals with a half-vampire. A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 11:16, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Up to you, where would be most likely? A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 12:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) We'll do Diagon Alley, could you start please? A sword swallower through and through. ~ Gruff 12:43, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Back-up GM Hey. I found out Ellie's going to be out of town the next several days and won't be able to edit. Can you be the back-up GM for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:49, August 13, 2015 (UTC) RP Would you like to rp Gwen/Ace? Something else? Echostar 17:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :I posted at the Black Lake with Ace- where is Emily staying now? Echostar 18:06, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the notice I hadn't seen it, so thanks xD I noticed the RP in the Quad, but not that you'd actually posted in the dorms :D ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 11:59, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Posting Yeah, sorry about that. I'll make sure that I post on my class this evening. BluueAces 12:46, August 14, 2015 (UTC) It's all done!!! I slept a glorious 11 hours last night. I was so exhausted, but VBS is done! :) 15:22, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :Jac/Holly? Ash/Charity? Henry/Gwen? Renee/Karith? (been awhile since we've done that) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Hey! I know you don't usually RP on weekends, but I am waiting on one more Elle post in the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match before I finish it up. 21:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Some stuff... She wants dance like Uma Thurman; Bury me till I confess; She wants to dance like Uma Thurman; And I can't get you out of my head ALL the RPs Wow. Those all sounds great :P 15:12, August 18, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi :) I'm tremendously bored, so are you up for an RP? I don't mind who :D 16:29, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : It's not an insult, you're just the only user online right now :P Erm... Elle and Kiano sounds good. Can you pick somewhere? 16:33, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Meetings all morning But I'm back now if you wanted to RP? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:20, August 20, 2015 (UTC) La Lune Bleue Hey! I'm making a new character and I wanted him to be a bartender at the La Lune Bleue. It said to contact Kat but she hasn't been on lately so I thought I'd ask you since the place is owned by the Princes. Just owl me or catch me on chat whenever you get a chance. Thanks! SocialCasualty (talk) Christmas Gift for Gwen, from Suzanna I need to come up with better headlines than 'RP' Want to rp Patricia and Emily? :) Echostar 12:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Patricia is home for the holidays, so I'll post somewhere in Hogsmeade. Echostar 13:02, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's your post :) Also, Maite Luz is not going to be used for awhile yet, so if you'd like to promote Thomas that's fine with me. His family could use the money :P Echostar 12:49, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Jump Ahead? Did you want me to just jump to the end of Holly's shift? Or should we wait for Echo? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:05, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :Lol, that's fine. It just seemed like... even when Echo was posting, Mary wasn't saying much anyway. :P But we can wait. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:09, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Christmas Sure? Where....though? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:02, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I was kind of thinking we might need a new room-- like a parlor/sitting room of sorts? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:06, August 26, 2015 (UTC) What's going on in Thomas' brain So.... I think Thomas might start ignoring Elle. This is how the letter was received by Thomas. "But I can't help but feel like you're trying to buy me things to get me to want to come back to you." Thomas's primary love language is gifts. This basically says "your gestures of love mean nothing." "Until I've convinced myself that I can manage without you, I won't be coming back to you, no matter how many wonderful things you give me." This is a combination of the gifts thing, and a combination of Thomas' other two love languages-- Acts of Service and Quality Time. To him, this sounds like "I cannot let you help me, and I cannot spend time with you." Sooooo yeah. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I'' know what's going on in his brain. I'm not sure how aware Thomas would be of the love language logic. And Thomas might just shut himself in his room, to be honest. He'll talk to Mark, and maybe Ash... but yeah. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC) New mobile-friendly infoboxes Hi Bond em7, I've already posted this on Jiskran's Talk page, but haven't received a reply yet. I'm addressing you hoping you'll bring this up for discussion with the other admins and the community instead if Jiskran isn't currently active. We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . And we have tools to help. '''Why we’re doing this' Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! All the best, Mira Laime (talk) 00:00, August 27, 2015 (UTC) 3 Things To Say Hi :D I've just got a couple of random things I wanted to mention to you. 1. Thank you so much for the offer to make Demi's half-sister, on my sandbox, but I decided to let Sync do it. Sorry. I didn't know if you were really interested, or just offering to be nice, but it made sense to work it into a current character rather that make a new one, I don't know. I just thought I'd let you know that the offer was appreciated, but not needed anymore :) 2. I just remember, after the Hogwarts Christmas break do you think we could do the career interview type thing between Kimi and Ash? :) 3. Random thing, I noticed on the character part of your page that any reference to Charity Bagman is a broken link since her page has changed. I just thought I'd let you know :D Thanks :) I'm at my Dads for a couple of days by the way, in case I don't reply :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 13:34, August 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, all of that's fine :) Hope you enjoy your holiday :D Just let me know when you're back and want to start :) ::''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 11:01, August 30, 2015 (UTC)